Together Again
by bro95094
Summary: After The Events Of Seed of Chucky, Glenda's memories about her Father its explodes and she decides Ressurects Her Father Again, How will be ended? Chucky will be regains his Family? And Chucky gets his revenge on Old Enemies?
1. Memories Explodes

Hi its the Chucky Fanfic who has been mentioned in Back To Past and its take place After Seed Of Chucky and its again story with chapters so good watching.

Jennifer Tilly's Mansion

Glen its sitting on chair and looking something in Social Media and His sister Glenda its comes to his room and says to his brother- Glen,Dinner will be ready for fifteen minutes and Glen repeated with Smile- ok Sister and Glenda asks- What are you Doing? and Glen repeated- Ah Looking something on Facebook and Glenda asks- Glen?, Glen repeated- hm,and Glenda says- Why Mom Its Don't want Ressurecting Father and Glen get up and placing his hand on Glenda's Shoulder and says- Glenda, its really tough situation and don't you remember? HE almost Destroyed Mom's Dreams and Glenda repeated sadly- Im know but i missed with him and Glen hugs her and says- Glenda remember, you having Mom and Me and believe me, he will be not good father to us and husband to mother and Glenda repeated bu- and Glen says- No buts Glenda, just come to downstairs. Tiffany,Glen and Glenda eating dinner and Tiffany asks- Everything is alright Glenda? and Glenda repeated angrily- No no everything its not alright!!!, My Dad its dead and you are happy?, and Glen says- Glenda we talk about this and Glenda says- Shut Up Glen and If you wants to know, i Found my Father and Ressurects him and we will be the happy Fucking Family like the other familes and Glenda just come to his room and Glen and Tiffany looks each other with Look: oh Fuck.

Glenda its lays on her bed and she waiting then Glen and Mom asleep, okay Glen And Mom Asleep- Glenda says to herself and she begins Searching Chucky and goes to attic then she see something in underfloor and she ripped this and see, Good Guy Doll Body, the body of father who has been in sitches and then she sees Heart Of Damballa and Glenda Taked Amulet and Reads The Chant, Ade due damballa awake and lighting of thunder its comes up and Chucky gets up and says- Long time no see Glenda and Glenda gasped.

Chucky will be reunited with Tiffany in Chapter 2, Goodnight


	2. Bad Surprise After Years

Dad its that you?- Glenda asks and Chucky repeats- Ya its me, Wow how you grown up! and Glenda scooted- Cii Dad, Glen And Mom is sleeping and Chucky asks- What kind of brother is Glen to you? and Glenda repeats- Good and sweet, and Chucky asks- How you and Glen old are you? and Glenda Repeats- seventeen years old and Chucky gasped and laughed- Oh my god, So you now has boyfriend and Glen Has GirlFriend and Glenda repeats- Glen has GirlFriend me not yet and Chucky finally says- Ok Glenda Just come to downstairs and let's go see Your Mommy and Brother, and Glenda takes Chucky and come to downstairs and Glenda asks- You wanna drink something and Chucky repeats- Like hell and Glenda give Chucky bottle of water and Chucky commented- oh god many years without drinking and then Tiffany comes to downstairs and shocked- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!! And Chucky says angrily- Oh so its your first reaction for goddammit?! and Tiffany says to Glenda- I told you something Glenda but no you always doing things on your own and Chucky Yelled- Oh Looks , The Mother Of Year who yelled for her child because she only wants to see her father after goddamn fucking years!!! and Tiffany running and Chucky says- Comeback you Bitch! and He begins Running to her and Glen just come for downstairs And Yelled- What did you do! and Tiffany locks up in her room and Chucky begins punching the doors.

Sorry this chapter is Short but contiutation will be today.


	3. The Family Reunion

Tiff Open The Doors For Godammit i wanna talk with you- Chucky yelled and Tiffany begins crying and says- yeah and then you come to this room, you will be killed me and kids and Chucky says- I never killed you and kids, i promise you Tiff just please open the fucking doors and Tiffany little calm down and opens the doors and Chucky hugged her and says- cii is all alright and Tiffany finally says- Im sorry Chucky for this what im said and Chucky says- Oh Shut up don't mention that and Tiffany says- Oh Chucky im sorry for leaving you and Chucky placed his hand on Tiff's mouth and says- im know Tiff its my fault and I never will be humilated you psychially and Chucky Kissed Tiffany in lip and Then Glen And Glenda comes up and Glen says- Dad long time no see and Chucky repeats- Oh Fuck Glen how you grown up just like Glenda and then everyone go to downstairs.

Chucky, Tiffany,Glen And Glenda is in kitchen and Chucky asks- Tiff Glenda says That Glen Have Girlfriend who the heck is she? and Tiffany says- Its Ellie and she is 16 years old and Its good girl, she always comes to our house , Spending many Time With Glen and She having good relationship with Glenda, And Chucky asks- Hey Glen you know something about ekhem THIS and Glen repeats- What? and he thinking and he yelled-DAD!!! GODAMN and Tiffany schooled- Chucky what the fuck is this ouestions and Chucky And Glenda laughed, and Glenda says- yeah and he know something about the "the secrets programs on Tv in Midnight". And Glen says- Come on Glenda, i having five years old and mom deleted this programs and Chucky laughed- Oh my god what the fuck.

Chucky And Tiffany begins to sleep and Chucky asks- Tiff how your career? and Tiffany scoofed- Chucky its tough situation i don't wanna talk about this and Chucky repeats- Okay but you have me and Kids remember about this and Tiffany says with smile- im Know Sweetheart GoodNight And Chucky says Goodnight.

In Next Chapter will be first dissusicions about Chucky's Revenge on His Enemies Goodnight


	4. Revenge After Years Part 1: The Beginnin

Tiffany wakes up and looks for watch and its 8.00 in morning but because its actually vacation Glen And Glenda its not comes for school, Tiffany gets up and go to kitchen, Glen wakes up and comes to downstairs and says- Good morning mom and Tiffany repeats with smile- Good morning Sweetie and then Chucky and Glenda comes to kitchen and both of them says- Good morning and Tiffany asks- How you are sleep and Chucky says- Good what is for breakfast and Tiffany repiled- Eggs and Bacon with Milk and Chucky says with smile- good and All of them sits on table and begins eating.

After Breakfast Chucky And Tiffany begins talks: Tiff you know this, you know this that i wanna revenge to all THIS People who killed me and Tiffany suggests- maybe make list of your enemies and Chucky agreed- yeah its good idea but how will be find people like Andy or Tyler? and Tiffany says- its some page in internet and its called: Looking For and Chucky comented- In this world everything is now to found in fucking internet and Tiffany says- this is 21th Century Chucky and Chucky says- Ya ya just open your computer and fuck this , Tiffany opens computer and she comes up to Looking For and she looks for Andy Barclay and she finally says- I found Andy and Chucky says - show me and Chucky sees what he always want to see after all this years: Andrew William Barclay, 31 years old and Chucky sees list of Andy's Friends and says to Tiffany- Open this and Tiffany opens up list of Andy's Friends and there is: Kyle, Ronald Tyler, Karen Barclay , Kristen De Silva, Michael Norris And Jack Santos.,Chucky says with devilish smile- Oh Yeah and Tiffany Laughed- This fools is don't know what destination will be to them and both of them begins laughed.

Chucky i forget, Ellie will be come tomorrow for dinner so you will be meet her-Tiffany says and Chucky repiled- Okay i wanna see what that girl is for Glen.


	5. Chucky Meets Ellie

Chucky- Says Tiffany, Yes?- Chucky Repeated, Ellie will be for twenty minutes, Oh this is great- Chucky repiled, Glen is dress up and dressed up in his black dress for Parties or Meetings And Glenda is dress up in her pink dress, Chucky comes to bathroom and begins brushes his hair.

Twenty Minutes Later Someone Says- Im comes and Tiffany repiled- Comes Ellie and Door Opens up the Girl with Brown Long Hair and with face of angel and bealfiul body, Hi Cat- Ellie says, Hi Mouse- Says Glen Kisses her Lips, Ellie listen to me, Ya Glen?-Ellie asks, You now will be meeting my father an-, Wait what you told me that your's and Glenda Father Died in car accident after your and Glenda borns, im know but please don't scared up and don't provoked him. Dad! Come Here- Glen Yelled and Chucky comes to downstairs and Ellie gasped- So you mister is Glen And Glenda's Father?, Yes its me and you is that Girl Ellie that Glenda told me? Chucky Asks and Ellie repiled- yes its me Welcome and calmly mister im not scared of you and Chucky smiled- Thanks Kid and both of them shaking hands and everyone comes for kitchen.

How are you? Glenda asks and Ellie repiled- Good Glenda and How are you?, Me too good- Glenda repiled, Mister why are you a doll?- Ellie asks and Chucky repiled- Kid you really want to know? and Ellie repiled with funniest way- Nope and Chucky smiles- and good and Glen looks for her in look- Ellie you don't wanna this to know, How your parents?- Tiffany asks and Ellie repiled- eh not bad but sometimes i heard some kind of arguing and Glen says- this is bad and Ellie says- Dont worry Glen this is not some BIG arguing, I hope- Glen says.

After the dinner Ellie is getting for back to his house, Thanks Mrs Tilly for Dinner its delicious-Ellie says and Glen suggested- Maybe i will be come with you? and Ellie agreed and Glen come with her, This girl is only one for Glen nobody other- Chucky commented and Tiffany agreed- Yes Chucky you having right and Chucky maybe will be contiues our plan? and Chucky says- Where Tyler is? and Tiffany says- he is in Malkovina Street 23-44 and I gonna killed Tyler And Desilva and you gonna killed Andy's Family, Okay Babe- Chucky says.

In Next Chapter you guys will be see how Andy's Life looks now.


	6. The First Victim Of Revenge

Andy's Home

Andy is just watching something in television then he heard ringbell and goes to open the doors and he sees Mike Norris and Andy says- Hi Mike Come Here and Mike repiled- Hi Andy okay and Andy and Mike sit down on sofa and begins talking: Did you forget about HIM?-Mike asks and Andy repiled- No Mike Chucky is destroyed my childhood and its very good that he's gone and Mike says- Andy Did you sees something strange in Jennifer Tilly? and Andy Repiled- Yeah i sees something she isn't normal but why you asking? , Mike says- Because in this week someone has been murdured Five People with this same technique: slicing of throat and killer is always calling to police and voice is this same voice of Jennifer Tilly and Andy gasped- really? in 2004 i sees in Tv murder of Tony Gardner and Jennifer has been one of main suspects and Mike asks- But why she is killing people? and Andy says- Because it's not her but someone from Chucky Past and Mike asks- But who has been? and Andy Repiled- Chucky its not single, he having GirlFriend who name is: Tiffany Valentine and Mike gasped- Oh my god i remebers this now, even we almost aressted her but she killed the policemans who has been aressted her and Andy says- but she is murdured in 1998 , month After Chucky's Death in Kent and Mike suggests- Maybe Chucky like he did years before just transfering her soul to doll? and Andy says- this is possible Because it's will be connected to murders what we will be did in 1998 and main suspects in this times is Jesse and Jade Kincaid who her father has been murdured in Jesse's car, Andy asks- So what's its happened with them? and Mike repiled- this is the victims of this week both of them is killed by too slicing of throat, Andy comented- poor people, and Mike says- Okay Andy i will be contacted with Kyle and others and Andy says- and this is good, bye Mike and Mike repiled- Bye Andy and he leaves. Mike is come to his car but someone says- Hello Mikey and Mike says- Who are you and he gasped- Miss Tilly and second person says- not only her is here and Mike sees Chucky and he gasped- How do you Alive?! and Chucky says- Two Quetes: Vooddo Magic and Daughter's Love and Mikey is tried get his gun but Chucky is faster and shoots him in torso and Wounded Mike says- You Son of Bitch and he tried attack them with taser but Tiffany is ripped Taser from His Hand and says- Not Running because you will be fell and Tiffany tasing him in throat and he scream for pain and Chucky says- GoodNight and He shoots him fatally in torso and Chucky And Tiffany is Escape And Andy yelled- Someone is calling for Ambulance PLEASE!!!.

Epilogue

Glen is sitting in sofa and Watching Tv and he sees: Today Detictive Michael Norris is died in Ambulance and Chucky comes and asks- What's up Glen? and Glen yelled- You Killed a Cop! and Chucky gasped.


	7. Vendetta is just begin

Today is Funeral of Detective Mike Norris and everyone its sad, specially Andy's Friends and Family.

Kerbie Cementary

After the ceremony, everyone goes to Andy's Home and Talking about this: Mike, why you Mike, WHY NOT THIS FUCKING BITCH TILLY!!! Karen says crying And Andy hugs her and says- Don't cry Mom im know and Tyler says- He is really comeback , after all of this but wait how do you know is Chucky And his girl, Andy says- Because i sees the persons in Tiffany car and I watched Chucky, i recognies him because his red hair, Kyle says- But what the fuck is happened in Kent Andy? and Andy repiled- After the events in 1990, i was transferred to Kent because i be ekhem " problematic kid" in this times and then to Kent is sent the package with him and then strings of murders has been attached, and he almost transfered his soul to my body- Tyler says And De Silva says- Andy not only the three of us has watched him, other soliders too so maybe i calling to the- No Kristen i don't wanna anothers victims in my Heart Andy interrupts her and Kyle says- this fucker it's gonna be killed this time once for all and his babe too, and Andy says with nervous tone- but Chucky its not only having Tiffany, he having kids too Glen and Glenda Ray , maybe Glen is not dangerous and even will be helping us but his Daughter is because i watched one day then she strangled someone and calls to Mike and Kyle says- Oh this is great but don't worry ms Barclay we gotcha this Bitch and shoots him to death and Andy says- so we will be gonna begins some of plan.

You Bastard-Glen says and Chucky says- don't call me that Glen im your father, i think we will be not gonna having troubles this time but not you killed again for goddammit!-Glen yelled and Chucky states in angry tone- So okay if this not good family to you just get the fuck out here to your Ellie and Glen says- okay im packed himself and go even today and Tiffany is shocked what her son just said.


	8. The Beginning of War

Chucky what's happening!?- Tiffany asks and Chucky repeated- Glen its go to Ellie forever but fuck this he's old enough to making his decisions and Tiffany agreed- Yeah but it's kinda nice having Glen Around you know? and Chucky says- But look if he wanna go from us its his decision and Tiffany says- good he will be go to good person and Chucky And Tiffany begins again dissucssing about the plan and Chucky says- Maybe Glenda will be helping us and Tiffany says- Okay but im gonna asked her, Glenda you wants to help father and me and Glenda repeated- Fuck yeah okay so what's is our targets? and Chucky says- My enemies from past: Andy Barclay, Ronald Tyler, Kyle , Karen Barclay and Kristen De Silva and Tyler and Glenda makes Evil Laugh.

Andy's Basement

Okay guys so what do you know is this is Chucky is very hard enemy But this time he's is faster and Stronger and Tyler says- So we need more weapons and Andy says- maybe not more weapons but more tactics and Andy takes big paper's with plan and begins explaining: Look this is new Chucky's house Jennifer Tilly's Mansion and plan is: Kyle and Mom we will go to home from Vents and Placed C4 , meantime me and Tyler will be Knocked Glenda's out and Then Kristen Killed Tiffany with sniper's and Then Chucky is only one because Kyle throws smoke grenade to Glen's Room and he escaped from house and i will be Fighting with Chucky and maybe i will be not wins so Tyler shoots all C4 bombs before timer is up and Taking Glenda with us before this and House Explodes and Glenda is aressted and it's win.

So we will be gonna this time real win- Andy says So what is waiting for? DO IT!-Tyler yelled and everyone go to Tiffany's House.

Chapters 9 and 10 will be confrontation Remaning Chucky victims with Chucky himself and his family and sorry but i not having time and concept how to do this chapter and 9 and 10 will be next parts of Chapter 4 Revenge After Years. Goodnight.


	9. Revenge After Years Part 2: The War

6 hours later Andy and his team is in outside of Tiffany's house and he said- Okay so you know what plan exactly and everyone says- Yeah and Kyle And Karen go to vents and rest go to windows, Andy Carefiluly opens the window and he and Tyler comes up and meantime Kristen is prepared to shoots Tiffany but then someone it's wounded her leg with knife and she screams- AAAAAAAAARGHHH! and Revealed its that Glenda and she says- Hi bitch i liking you and Kristen is knock off her and Then Tiffany is knocked out Kyle and Karen from vents and Chucky its attacked Andy and Tyler and Chucky says- Oh Andy didn't you still got this,you never beat me and i always come back and then fight it's begins: Tyler tried to knocked out Chucky but he is Punched to Face and Andy Shoots to him but Chucky its dodged this and throws Knife to Tyler's Chest and he fells on floor and Chucky knocked out Andy and he says to Tyler- im gonna say something to you i killed your father hahahahhahah and Tyler its tried fights back but it's too late and Chucky is killed him.

Meanwhile

Glenda And Kristen Fight: Kristen it's fights with Glenda with Military Knife and tried to stab her but Glenda it's dodged and punched her then Kristen it's punched back and She begins beating Glenda but Glenda its blocking one of from her blows and Knocked out her and says- military woman like in Fucking Terminator oh my fucked up brother it's liking this fucking movie and i heard you so you gonna pay for killing my dad but then Kristen it's shoots her Kalmer gun and she sleeps and Kristen commented- You talk too much runt.

Tiffany,Kyle And Karen Fight: Tiffany its with both knifes in her hands and tried slashing Kyle and Karen, Karen it's tried knocked knife from Tiffany's hand but Tiffany it's slashing her hand and she screams in agony Kyle Taked Bat and Fights back , Tiffany it's faster so she is slashing bat and begins massacres her , almost killing her and then Tiffany is prepared to killed her and says- Say hi to Simpsons from Me but Karen its knocked off Tiffany with one hand and tried to strangles her but Tiffany it's slices her throat and Karen it's two victim of war After Tyler but While Tiffany is distraced, Kyle it's shoots her with Shotgun and says- Sorry Karen.

Chucky it's stabs Andy in Hand and Andy says- Come on Charles killed me and Chucky says nonchalantly- Good ok and Then someone its knocked off Chucky with his leg and Revealed it's Glen but in Doll Form and says- Dad it's time to end this once and for all.

So How Looks Situation, On Battlefield is now: Glen ( Doll Form) , Andy, Kristen, Kyle and Chucky so it's Avengers Endgame situation and Second Chapter of Revenge After Years so last chapter tomorrow Goodbye.


	10. Revenge After Years Part:3 The End?

Well well looks who come back-Chucky said and Glen repiled- You will be never killing other person and Andy thanks for everything you do to this poorb people and Andy says- No Problem but this time to end this once and for all and then Glen hearing strange voice and Sees his mom in doll form and Kyle is joining to rest and says- oh fuck and then battle begins:

Chucky And Glen Battle

Glen is kicking and punching Chucky in head and says- You brought Glenda to bad side and you gonna pay for this and Chucky is blocking one of his blows and says- that's sound like this says 5 year old and Kicking Glen to Wall and tried to stab him but Glen its kicking of his knife and stab him in neck badly, Chucky is weakned after this stab and then sees Karen's gun possibly fell from her and begins shooting to Glen but Glen it's dodging this and landes his punch on Chucky's torso and tried to strangle him but Chucky it's crushing Glen's hand and Glen yelled- AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! and Chucky it's preparing for Killing Glen but then Glen it's remebering everything: Ellie, he and Glenda and then Glen is got angry and got Karen's gun and shoots Chucky to torso and says- Goodnight bitch and shoots him to head. Andy, Kristen and Kyle knocked out Tiffany Doll and Stabs her and shoots her.

After Everything

Police is investaging house and Glen and rest talking:

Glen thanks for help- Kyle said and Glen repiled- No problem and Andy asks- How did you go from doll body to human body and now to human? and Glen repiled- Everything is Voodoo and then one of from policemans comes to Glen and saying- Listen to Me Glen Ray, your sister it's escaped because she has been shooted with Kalmer gun so she wakes up and escaped but don't worry she will be not dangerous for you and Glen repiled-Okay and then everyone go to his houses and the hell is ends but maybe not?

It's maybe end but not yet because Glenda is survived so possibly next fanfic hmm? Who knows? Goodnight


End file.
